Version Two The Vampire I Fell In Love With
by VampireGirl1824
Summary: this is another version of the vampire i fell in love with but with shorter names, this is the one i did for my grandad so that he could understand the story line a little more, i hope you like it guys
1. Chapter 1

When Erin got to the Mikaelson Mansion with her best friends Evie and Evie's ungreatful twin sister Izy,Erin was wear black dress with, a little bit of diamante on it where the different fabrics met on the dress, Evie was wearing a deep purple, one sleeved dress with a diamante belt, and Izy was wearing a dusty rose pink, strapless, heart top dress.

When they entered the mansion, Izy did what she would normal do at a party, she would try to get all the attention of the boys there, as she was a bit of an attention seeker, where as Evie and Erin walked to one place and stayed there, not really getting any of the attention, as they were they shy type, suddenly a women walked up to them and introduced herself.

"Good evening girls, thank you for attending this special occasion, I'm Esther Mikaelson" she said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting us, I'm Erin and this is my friend Evie" replied Erin happy to be there and smiling along with Evie.

"Well i trust my children will be along to introduce themselves soon, I must leave you now, I hope you have a good evening" she said still smiling while Evie and Erin looked at each other with smiles on their faces, while they looked around they saw Irina flirting with a young man, who really didn't look like he was intrested in her, like he just wanted to leave and not go near her again.

"I'm going to step outside for some air, its to crowded in here" suddenly said Evie trying to fan herself with her bag.

"Okey" replied Erin looking at her friend with a little concern,

Then Evie turned and walked towards the door, and went out and sat on a stone bench just outside so that she could cool down and get some air.

While Evie was outside getting some air, Erin was keeping an eye on, Izy making sure she didn't cause a scene if she didn't get what she wanted, the suddenly someone came up to her and stood next to, she bearly noticed he was there until he clearered his throat.

"Oh, sorry i didn't see you there" Erin said looking at the mysterious young man.

"No matter, may i say you are look very beautiful, definetly the most beautiful lady I have seen here tonight" said the mysterious young man looking down at her, he took hold of one of her hands and brought it to his chest, before saying

"Its a pleasure to meet you, im Kol Mikaelson" then he brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it, she blushed a little before replying

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Mr Mikaelson, i'm Erin" giving him a little smile as she finished introducing herself to him, a few minutes later they were joined by two others.

"Good evening, miss, i'm Finn Mikaelson" a gental voice said from beside her, she jumped a little but before she could introduce herself to him the other said

"Its nice to meet you, i'm Klaus", she looked at Klaus and then to Finn before finally saying who she was.

"Good evening to the both of you, i am Erin and it is a pleasure to meet you both"

When her friend came back the three mikaelson's who were standing around her had gone and introduced themselves to other guests, a young blond lady in a green dress came upto the both of them and introduced herself.

"Good evening, i'm Rebekah Mikaelson"

"Good evening, i'm Evie and is a pleasure to meet you Rebekah" said Evie, not knowing she had missed out on meeting three of Rebekah's brothers.

"Its nice to meet you Rebekah, i'm Erin" she said smiling and shaking the hand of Rebekah in a lady like mannar, then Rebekah turned and went to the stairs, where her mother was, lightly tap her glass and all her brothers were waiting.

"There is a waiter coming around with champaigne, i would like you all to join me in a toast" said the Esther standing on the first floor landing, with her five children waiting on the stair well with the glasses of champaigne.

"Well to start i would like to thank all off you for welcoming me and my family into your town and for coming tonight, i would also like to bring a toast to the reunion of my family and may the peace between my family and the towns people last, always and forever" Esther spoke again at the end of the speach, she held up her glass and said "cheers" and few minutes after everyone else repeated "cheers" too, during the whole speech, Erin could help but stare at Kol and he stared at her but she also felt someone else staring at her not just Kol but she could seem to take her eyes of Kol.

"Now would everyone get a dance partner and take to the ballroom for the tradional, old century dance" said the oldest of the children, with that, Izy ran over to Evie and Erin and said.

"I want to dance with the younger one out of the boys who were on the stairs" she had the look of shock when he came up the three girls and smiling at them, then he asked something.

"Erin would you do me the honour of this dance" Kol asked holding out his hand.

"It would be a delight Mr Mikaelson" she replied taking his hand as he lead her to the ballroom, then another of the Mikaelsons came up and he looked at Evie.

"Would you take the chance of dancing with me Miss, and i'm Finn" he spoke

"Well Finn i will take the chance of dancing with you and my name is Evie" she replied, as she and Finn walked towards the Ballroom, her sister Izy was going in a little bit of a mood because, Evie and Erin had gotten asked to dance and she had to watch her sister and Erin dance in the centre of the room and watch them having fun, as the music started both girls were delighted they took dancing lessons a few weeks prior to the ball, when they were happily dancing with their partners, they twirled and were in the arms of another partner Erin was with Elijah and Evie with Kol, they danced for a while and both men introduced themselves like gentlemen that they were, then again the girls twirled and ended up with another partner, this time Evie was with Elijah who she had met outside and Erin was with Klaus as they dance in circles and waltzing, the twirled one last time to end up in the arms of who they started with, after the dance,

Erin went outside for some air, where as Evie went to try and calm down Izy, and the Mikaelsons all went their seperate ways, Erin was sitting near the bushes, when she suddenly saw Kol falling from the balcony above and someone jump on top of him, then next thing she heard a cracking noise coming from where the boys were and saw Kol not moving just lying there.


	2. Chapter 2

After Kol's neck had been snapped by a tall dark man, she looked on in horror, he was about to walk over to her when, the rest of the Mikaelson family came out to see what was going on, Klaus looked over at Erin and gave her a smile, while Elijah walked up to where Kols limb, body was, picking him up and putting him over his shoulder, walking around the back so no one would see the effects of what happened, then Esther walked up to Erin.

"Come inside dear, you are shaking like a leaf, come with me" said Esther looking down at Erin shaking away, Erin stood up and Esther put her arms around her and took her inside and to the spear bedroom, when Elijah walked in and looked at Erin shaking and then looked at his mother.

"Mother, is she ok and i need to talk to you" said Elijah standing at the door, and looking a bit worried about the young girl siting on the bed, Esther stood up and smiled at Erin before walking out and talking to her son Elijah.

"Mother, Kol has woken up and is asking for a person called Erin" said Elijah looking at his mother woundering who this Erin was and why is brother was asking for her.

"Well it is good that Kol has woken, give him some blood and send everyone home but the women, did he say anything about Erin" spoke Esther.

"No mother only that she was about seventeen and had blue eye's" replied Elijah, as Elijah turned and walked away to get a blood bag for his brother, Klaus came up to his mother.

"Is there anything i can do mother" he asked, giving her a smile, trying to help, she looked at him for a few minutes.

"Yes now you mention it, there is something you can do, filter the crowd down to girls, who are aged seventeen and and have blue eyes will you" she replied to her son, he smiled at her again before going down stairs to do as his mother asked.

"Rebekah" Esther shouted for her daughter, Rebekah came as soon as she heard her mother shout her name.

"Yes mother" she replied, looking at her mother.

"I want you to look after the young, girl in there, tell her she can stay here until she's ok to go home, and find her some night clothes to wear" Esther said, giving Rebekah the task of looking after the younger girl "oh and try and find out her name" she added as Rebekah walked away.

An hour or so later, Esther went to check on the progress with the task she had set her children, she went to Elijah first who was looking after Kol, she looked and seen both of them smiling at her with Kol, still lying on the bed, holding up a signing saying "have you found Erin yet", she shook her head as to say no not yet, then she left closing the door behind her, then she went down stairs to see how, Klaus was getting on with his task, of finding Erin.

"Mother, these are all the girls with blue eyes and are about seventeen" Klaus said, looking at his mother, she nodded in approval and then looked at the crowd of the girls.

"Do any of you go by the name of Erin" she said from the top of the stairs, everyone of the girls shook their heads as to say no, then Klaus lead them towards the door before letting them out, Esther went to see how Rebekah was doing with her task.

She says thank you for being so kind to her and letting her stay here and i found her name, it is Erin" said Rebekah not knowning who she had just found, her mother smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Rebekah, you have just helped find, the girl Kol has been asking for" replied Esther, then she walked up to Kol's room and gave him the good news, and then leading him to where she was, she opened the door and and looked at Erin

"Erin, this is Kol he has been asking for you" she said to Erin, and gave her a smile.

Erin returned the smile politely.

"Do you remeber me, you danced with me at the ball, and you were staring at me during the speach" he said walking in the room and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her, trying to make her feel comfortable, she looked at him and smiled

"You were staring at me just as well and why were you asking for me" she asked, before looking into his dark brown eyes

"Because you were as i said the most beautiful lady at the ball and that i have ever come across" he replied before suddenly looking up to find one of his brothers standing at the door to the room, and looking straight at the pair of them, smirking.

"Klaus, what are you doing here" asked Kol, still holding on to Erin, like she was the only thing that was holding him down.

"Well i was just woundering how my girl was doing after her shock earlier on" Klaus replied now fully in the room standing in front of Kol and Erin, by now Kol had unwrapped his arms from Erin and stood face to face with Klaus, staring at him

"What do you mean your girl" asked Kol, still staring at Klaus, neither one of them, had realised that Erin had gotten up and was standing right next the two of them, she had even tap the both of them, to try and get their attention, but it didn't work

"Exactly what it sounds like little brother, she is my girl" Klaus replied, to Kol, still neither of them had noticed Erin, trying to get there attention, when Kol took a few steps back from his brother, Erin step between them, not realising she was putting herself in harms way, either way she still shouted at the both of them,

"Will you two shut up, i'm not either of yours ok" still standing between them.

Suddenly Klaus aimed for Kol, in a fit of rage at what Erin had said, he pushed her out of the way and jumped on Kol, not realising how hard he had pushed Erin, he had pushed her so hard that she went into the wall at full thrust and been knocked unconcious, when Kol looked around trying to defend himself from, Klaus's attack, he notice Erin lying on the floor, not moving, when he pushed Klaus off of himself, he ran over to her to find that she had a head wound that was bleeding quite heaverly, Klaus came over and just stop in horror, as he saw what he had done, when he pushed her out of the way. Kol picked her up bridal style and but her on the bed, bitting his arm and putting it to her mouth hoping she would swollow, so her head wound could heal, Klaus left the room, closing the door behind him leaving Kol with Erin


	3. Chapter 3

When Erin woke up, she was lying on the bed in the centre of the medium sized room, when she looked around, to her right she saw the balcony doors open, with the wind blowing the net curtains around, the she felt someone sit on the bed and looked around to see Kol sitting on the bottom of the bed, looking at her with the look of relief,

"Morning sleepy head, how are you feeling" he asked, moving her hair from her face so he could check on how her head wound was healing, after a while she looked at him a little confused at what he was on about when he asked how she was,

"I'm fine, why do you ask" she replied looking at him at little confused, suddenly the door opened and then closed again, Erin looked around to see Klaus and she just stared at him, Kol looked around to see what she was looking at when he saw his older brother, then he turned around to face Erin and answer her question

"I asked because you were knocked unconscious two days ago, after you hurt your head" Kol said, she looked at Kol and then Klaus, then her head began to hurt so she put her hand over it, she looked up at the boys with the look of pain on her face before looking down again, Kol and Klaus looked at each other and decided to tell her how she got her injury,

"You got your head injury, when me and Kol were arguing, you stood in between us to stop us, and I pushed you out of the way, when Kol looked around to see if you were ok, you were on the floor, with blood coming from your head, Kol tried to give you some of his blood, to heal your wound but you didn't swallow so we had to wait for you to heal normally" said Klaus, "I'm sorry for what I did" he added, he looked at her with an innocent look on his face, Kol looked at her then looked at Klaus,

"One of us will take you home, so you can get somethings, our mother made a call to yours and yours asked could you stay here for a while, our mother said yes, so ever one or both of us will take you home so you can get some things, then we will bring you back here so you can settle in ok" said Kol, looking at Erin, sitting on the bed,

"Ok, but before we go, can I get washed and changed please" she replied looking up at Klaus then looking straight at Kol,

"Yes, our sister Rebekah has given us some clothes that you can borrow and the bathroom is right through that door" Kol replied pointing towards the door to the right of the bed, she got up off the bed, a bit shakey and dizzy but she got to the bathroom, and went in the shower with the clothes that she was lent, about half an hour later she come out and all washed and changed, with neat hair and smiling.

"I want you both to come with me" she said looking at them still smiling,

They took her down stairs to the front door, they took Erin's black Ranger Rover and she drove them to her house, listening to her favourite music on the way, they looked at her and then looked at each other, both thinking the same thing

"How can a girl so beautiful be into rock and metal music and have such a dark style"


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to Erin's house she went inside, just as she got to the staircase she heard a voice, from behind her asking a question

"Ermm, Erin, can you invite me in please" asked Kol, not able to get past the front door because of his supernatural status,

"Why would i have to invite you in just walk through the door" replied Erin, looking at Kol standing at the front door woundering why he couldn't enter without her permission, Kol looked at her with his puppy dog eye for a few minutes, she took a breath and said

"Kol Mikealson, i invite you in" she looked at him for a minute, before he took a pluck of courage and step through the door, and walked towards Erin, when he got to her, he stopped and looked around then he looked at her and smiled a big cheecky grin.

"Where would you like me to wait" he asked still smiling at her, she looked down at the floor, then around her, then she looked back at Kol pointing towards a door, he winked at her then, he walked towards the door, stopped and watch her go up the stairs, then he went into the room and waited patiently for her to come back down, after about 20 minutes she come back down and there was a knock at the door, when she opened it she had a little shock as it was Klaus.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" she asked, still in shock that he was here and that his younger brother Kol is here too,

"Well me love, i have come to apologise for last night and take you out" he replied looking at her smiling, his smile went away when Kol suddenly appeared at her side, Klaus now had a very frustrated look on his face and was staring right at Kol,

"Erin, my love aren't you going to invite me in" Klaus asked still staring at Kol, Erin looked at the both of them not knowing what to do as she had never been in this situation before, being caught between two brothers,

"Like she is last stupid, to let you in" said Kol stepping outside of the door, coming nose to nose with his older brother, suddenly Klaus had gone and Erin had come out of the front door, then Klaus had came back and had something in his hand, he looked at Kol again and then to Erin and back to Kol before lunging at Kol


	5. Chapter 5

Erin had ran in front of Kol to protect him from Klaus's attack, then suddenly Erin collapsed on the floor with Kol and Klaus looking down at her hoping she was alright, Kol tried to wake her up but when she didn't wake, he felt her pulse, she was still alive, while Kol was doing that Klaus pulled the wooden stake from her lower right hip hoping that the damage that he had caused to her wasn't that bad, then suddenly out of nowhere Elijah appeared

"What happened?" he asked looking at both of his younger brothers with Finn now standing next to him, Finn knelt down next to her and checked her pulse just as Kol did, then looked up at Elijah, with a serious looked on his face,

"She is alive, but uncoiniouss and seriously injuried, if we get her to the hospital or giver her some blood she should make it" said Finn with a incredibly serious voice, seemily worried about her and woundering what had happened. Elijah looked at Kol and Klaus and repeat what he said, except this time angery at the two of them for causing an injury to her.

"It was my fault, I aimed for Kol and she jumped in the way to protect him, I could stop myself in time and when I did, it was to late she was already on the floor like this" replied Klaus

when they had got to the bottom of the plot, Kol knelt down and gave Erin some of his blood to heal the injury that she had sustained and then took her back into her house and upto her bedroom and waited for her to wake up, he wanted her to wake up so bad the he was going down stairs then coming back up every hour to see if she had awoken, then the next day he went and noticed that she wasn't in her bed, then she walked out of her bathroom with a towel on,

she is awake.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey your awake" said Kol with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face "I have a surprise for you" he added, Erin looked at him and then he stepped aside and allowed her best friend through her bedroom door, Evie walked through the door and hugged Kol for looking after Erin and then ran over to Erin and huggef her saying

"Your okey, thank goodness for that" then she looked at Erin

"Oh i think i better let you get changed your in your bathrobe still sorry" she walked away turn back to smile at her and then walked out the door with Kol behind her, Erin got changed into a black mini skirt, a summer top that cuts of at the stomach, a netted overtop that stops just up above her chest and a pair of black leaver boots with spikes on, completed with her skull and cross bones necklace and her black baseball cap,

"You can come in now" she shouted, when the door opened she ran over to Kol and hugged him and then ran over to Evie and also hugged her too.

"What happened yesterday after you brought me home" she asked Kol, as she went to sit on her bed, he took a deep breath and explained to her what happened

"Klaus came to the door, me and him started to argue, he lunged at me, you ran in the way and then he stabbed you with the wooden stake that he had and you fell to the floor uncoinciouss, Elijah and Finn came, Finn patched you up and I brought you back in here and waited for you to wake up stayed here all night" Kol said out of breath when he had finished,

"I call the house phone, he picked up and told me what happened and then this morning I came over and he said you were awake" added Evie.

"How are you feeling now georgous" asked Kol meeting eyes with Erin and then winking at her

"Well my right hip hurts a little bit and i have a little headache but besides that i'm cool" she replied smiling at him

"Okey i'm gonna go get Izy she just text see you later girl" said Evie walking out the door waving before going downstairs to the front door, Erin looked at Kol before looking down and holding her hip, then she looked back and smiled at him

"I'm fine still can't believe what happened and thank you for what you did" Erin said still smiling at Kol, kind lost in his eyes.

"Your welcome" he said smiling his cheeking grin and staring right into her midnight blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when Erin was on her way to school, Klaus came out of no where and threatened her if she didn't do something for him,

"Hello love, nice to see your on your feet again, could you do me a favour" said Klaus coming out of nowhere and walking right next to gripping on to her left arm pulling her into an ally where no one could see them,

"Get off me Klaus, im not doing anything for you, I dont care what it is" replied Erin trying to break free of his grip and looking for somewhere to run if she did get out of his grip,

"If you don't do this for me then I will kill everyone you love, and that means Kol as well love" whispered Klaus in Erin ear, she looked at him still strugglering and hoping to get away or someone will come and help her, "Give this to my brother when you see him" Klaus added determind that she was going to do what he told her to do

"Dream on, you live with him, so do it yourself because i'm not your slave" replied Erin bursting Klauses bubble, then suddenly out of nowhere Kol appeared, Klaus pushed Erin against a wall knocking her out and went head to head with Kol,

"Leave her out of this brother" shouted a very annoyed Kol gripping on to his brother before flipping him over, Klaus suddenly turned around and grabbed on to Kol tightly with one hand and in the other he had a wooden stake tending to take Kol out with it

"Oh have we hit a nerve" replied Klaus "well it seems like the quickest way to cause you pain is going after her, she will never be safe again after this" Klaus added appearing near Erin's limp body, about to put the wooden stake he had into her heart, then with a woosh of wind Klaus was knocked against a wall Kol was gone and so was Erin,

"I'm taking you away with me" said a voice in Erin's imagination.

when she woke up, she was in a large tent, in a little room of her own on a airbed with a lantern next to her and her case at the bottom of the airbed, when she unzipped the door bit and went outside she seen Kol sitting at the table with tears coming down his eyes,

"Are you ok Kol" she said standing behind him, he stood up, wiping his eyes and then turned around and hugged her

"I'm fine daring, just got that favour Klaus wanted you to do for him, is there anything i can do for you" replied Kol still hugging her, when he pulled away he kissed her on the forehead,

"Can you take me back home please" Erin asked only to have a little surprise when she went outside the tent, when she went outside she was in the spare bedroom in her house the one place Kol knew Klaus couldn't get to Erin.


	8. Chapter 8

When Erin came out of the tent and found that she was in the soare room of her house, with Kol, there was a knock at the front door, Kol looked at her and smiled before walking towards her, he stopped a few feet in front of her and looked down at her just as curious as she was to know who was at the door.

"Do you want me to come with you darling" spoke Kol standing in front as the knock got more agressive because no one would answer the front door, she smiled at him as she was hiding something from him, the she gave him the cheeky wink,

"I will be fine, if I need you I will call you" she replied, Kol step aside and let her throught the door and downstairs to answer the door to what seemed like a angry person at the door, when she got to the door, the person who was on the other side was knocking so hard that she thought the door would come of its hinges at any time, as she opened the door she spoke

"Alright, I get the picture, but could you leave my front door in one piece please" she said only to have a nasty shock at who it was on the other side, she froze on the spot she was on as to why he could possibly be there,

"All right love, you are coming with me, so lets save the hassle and come out of the front door will you" Klaus politely asked her staring at her like he was a predator and she was his prey, kinda how the wolf looked at little Red Riding Hood, then suddenly Klaus took his attention off of her and to the figure who had just appeared behind her, Erin turned around to see Kol there,

"Something tells me she not that daft, after all this is the only place, you can't get her brother" said Kol looking at his brother and trying to make sure that Erin hadn't turn to stone in the process.

Then Kol stepped outside the door and went face to face with his older brother, Erin looked at them as it was da javu, or she had some how gone back in time, Kol took a step back and turned towards Erin and kissed her full on, on the lips, she kissed him back, as she was secretly madly in love with him, then Kol turned to face his now distrought brother,

"Why did you kiss my girl" angrily said Klaus trying to keep his cool and trying not to cause a scene, Kol looked at him,

"Your girl, when I last checked she spent most of her time with me and at the ball, I danced with her" replied Kol, now smiling at his brother, then out of no where, a voice said something that had consequences beyond anyone's imagination.

"What have you done to help me Klaus, when I looked last, you caused a head injury, you stabbed me, you threw me against a wall twice, where as Kol has looked after me after everyone of these incidents even as to go as far as to stay with me the whole night or until I woke up" said Erin now standing right next to the both of them, Klaus furious of what he just heared, grabbed Kol by the throat and pinned him against the side of the house, looking at him with look of revenge in his eyes,

"Say goodbye to Erin Kol, because this is the last time you are going to see her" said Klaus while still pinning Kol up to the side of the house, then in a fit of rage, Klaus snapped Kol's neck and then let go of him, Erin watch as his limb body fell to the ground in a slump, then Klaus turned his attentions to her, still in a distrought mood and wanting revenge for what she had said to him, he charge towards her and in a blink of an eye she was on the floor and trying to run, then she was gone, Finn and Elijah had appeared Finn, took Kol back to the mansion and Elijah spoke to Klaus,

"Where is she, Elijah, she is my problam" shouted Klaus still angry but slowly calming down, Elijah looked at him calmly

"Rebekah took her away from both of you, since being between the both of you has done more harm than good" replied Elijah "Oh and Finn has taken Kol back home, she will decide which one of you she wants to be with when she is ready Klaus" added Elijah before dissapearing into the wind soon followed by Klaus


	9. Chapter 9

When Klaus got back to the mansion, he came face to face with his younger sister Rebekah, she looked at him for a while, woundering why he had an interest for the poor young girl she had conforied once and now saved her,

"Why are you so interested in her Klaus" asked Rebekah, still looking at him, but at the sametime fileing her nails down,

"Because she is the girl, that i wish to be with, now where is she" replied Klaus eager to find her and get her to admit something to him

"She's upstairs, Kol is with her trying to explain why he suddenly woke up when he had his neck broken" replied Rebekah "But i still don't understand, you hardly know anything about her, Kol knows more about her than any of us" she added

Else where in the mansion Kol had spent a few hours talking and getting to know Erin, he explained to her that he and his siblings were the original vampires and that his mother was know as the original witch and his father was the first vampire hunter as well as an orginal vampire.

"Erin, I have something to tell you" Kol said looking right in to her midnight blue eyes and stroking her long black hair, and kind of smiling at her "I'm in love with you, even know I'm a vampire, I have never felt like this at least not in a thousand years, and if you love me back, then I promise I will never leave you, and I will always find you, no matter what" he added

"Really" she whispered in shock a little surprised that a thousand year old vampire was in love with her, "Is that why you kissed me earlier" she added, looking at him slowly taking in what he just said to her,

"Really really and yes that is why I kissed you earlier, anywoes you kissed me back" he replied now hugging her tightly as to say he was always going to be there for her, then a soft voice spoke

"I kissed you back because I love you, I have loved you since we danced together at the ball" Erin softley spoke, surprising Kol by saying that she had loved him back

Then suddenly Elijah came in saying that they are both wanted down stairs and they need to go down staight away, this could effect the actions of both Kol and Klaus, when they heard this they both went downstairs and into the dinning room, Kol letting Erilina through the door first, saying ladies first.


	10. Chapter 10

When they got into the dinning room, they saw Klaus being restrained by Finn, with Rebekah and Elijah standing at opporsite ends of the table, all looking at Kol and Erin, they looked at each other before walking forward and standing at the opporsite side of the table to Klaus and Finn,

"Okey I know i'm gonna regret asking, but what is going on" asked Kol looking at his siblings at each side of the table and waiting for an answer of one of them,

"I requested this, to find out who Erin wants to be with me or you" replied Klaus over the table still be restrained by Finn, Erin looked on a little surprised that she would have to choose, in her mind she knew this day would come and she already knew which one she was going to choose, then a voice suddenly spoke to the right of her and Kol,

"But we the rest of us get to voice our opinion too of who we think Erin would be better off with" sofley spoke Rebekah, Erin took a deep breath before saying something

"Agreed, who wants to go first" she asked looking around the room waiting for ever Rebekah, Finn or Elijah to say something,

"I think that she would be safer and happier with Kol, he looks after her and seems to love her, where as Klaus seems to want her to get revenge on Kol from five hundred odd years ago" said Rebekah knowing that Finn would have a living clue what she was on about. there was silence as Finn was trying as hard as possible to hold Klaus back and stop him going after Rebekah,

"I agree with Rebakah, she seems more happier with Kol after all he did ask for her after the ball that night" said Finn from behind Klaus, still trying to stop his brother from going on a rampage that could possibly destroy the reputation that have all built together as a family,

"Sorry Klaus, but I agree with the others, so far you have only caused her pain, where as Kol seems protective of her and seems to be determined to keep her happy no matter what the cost would be" finally said Elijah knowing that what all three of them had just said, would annoy Klaus more than what Erin had said earlier before Rebekah saved her,

"I have made my choice, I probably know the risks of what i'm about to say, but I choose K" something had interupted her, another vampire come out of nowhere and demanded to know why Klaus had done what he did to Elena, although he didn't get the answer that he wanted and that this vampire attack Klaus for what he had done to the young girl and Erin's class mate, by the time the dispute was over most of them in the house had gone, Kol took Erin back home and called Evie and Izy to stay with her and have a girly night.


	11. Chapter 11

When Evie and Izy got to Erin's house Kol let them in and took them through to the living room where Erin was waitng for them, she had DVD's, books, snacks, drinks, music and make up ready for the girls/dark night, Kol smiled at them

"Good night have fun" said Kol still with his cheeky smile, he walked around the table to where Evie was standing

"may i give you a good night hug please" asked Kol, Evie got up and held out her arms as to allow him to hug her, when they let go Kol walked up to Izy and asked the same question, but she didn't allow him to hug her instead she point towards the door, an unhappy Kol walk away from her and stopped in front of Erin, he looked at her for a few minutes,

"May i have a good night hug my darling" he asked her with an even bigger smile than before, she opened her arms to him and he hugged her, as they hugged she whispered something to him, when they pulled out her gave her a kiss on the head and winked at her and Evie and fround at Izy, then he walked out of the living room, down the hall and out of the front door.

"Errr, i have a date waiting for me at the grill anyone else coming" said Irina looking Erin and then at her twin sister hoping her sister would come,

"Nah i'm gonna stay here and catch up with Ezie" said Evie, looking Irina then looking back Erin, Irina looked at Erin hoping she would say yes, because she wanted to annoy them that she had a date and they didn't,

"You go ahead, i'm gonna stay her like i planned, but you enjoy yourself, who is your date with" Erin added, Irina looked at them and didn't say another word, she walked out of the living room, down the hall and out of the door with out even saying goodbye to her sister or her friend, and she litterly slammed the door behind her.

"Well that went well with the wicked witch of woodsbrow" said Evie looking at the door and then laughing with Erin,

"Well it looks like it is just us two tonight so what do you want to do first" asked Erin looking at Evie the same way she looked at Kol the day after she was stabbed, Everlyn looked at her and smiled

"How about you tell me what went on since i seen you last" Evie replied and smiled at her once again looking at the door as the wind blow at it making the letterbox sound, when she looked back at Erin she had an anixious look on her face

"Well i have had to choose between two brothers, i found out who they are, one admitted that he loved me and i found something out" Erin replied and then whispered the samething she whispered to Kol before he left and then politley asked her to not tell anyone no matter how close they were to her, she couldn't even tell Izy.

After that they watch some movies and the TV, while eating popcorn, sugary sweets and chocolate as well as drinking Pepsi, Dr Pepper and Coka Cola, when they had finished doing that they put some music on dancing to it and doing the karokee, then they went upstairs and go in to their nightware, brushed their teeth, then got into their beds, they told each other horror stories and talked about a few things before turning out the light and settling down for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Evie woke up, she was in the bed that Erin went to bed in the night before and Irina was where she went to bed, she looked around the room and couldn't find Erin anywhere she got out of the bed, put her slippers and dressing gown on and then went around the house trying to find her, Erin was no where to be found in the house, then there was a knock at the door, when Evie opened it, there were three boys and a girl at the door, with a concerned look on their faces,

"May you invite us in please, its inportant" said the young girl, Irina came down the stairs and stood next to her sister,

"Of course, but i must say i can't find Erin at the moment" said Evie "please come in" she added letting them in so they could talk more privetly, she and Irina lead them to the living room and signalled for them to sit on the sofa, they took their coats off then went and sat down on the sofa as they were signalled to do by Irina, Irina did what she normal did, and tried to get the attention of the boys and trying to show how beautifull she was, even know that it was ovious that they weren't that intrested,

"If you excuse me and my sister while we go and get change, feel free to get something to eat and drink" said Evie, when they left the boys had a look of relief on their faces and the girl was quietly giggling in the corner, when they come back down a few minutes later, the sat on the sofa straight ahead of where their guests were sitting,

"Well i guess we better re-intoduce ourself as it has been a few weeks since the ball, i'm Rebekah, and these are my brothers, Elijah, Finn and Klaus" spoke Rebekah politey, but still with the concerned look she had when she walked through the door.

"Wasn't there five of you at the ball?" asked Evie, looking at the four mikealsons sitting in front of her, they looked at each other,

"Yes the other was Kol speaking of which is why we are here" said Klaus looking at Evie much like he did to Erin on the night of the ball, then he looked at Finn who was looking at him in a serious way.

"He has disapeared and then you said that couldn't find Erin, so now i'm guessing that he took her with when he left" said Elijah looking very serious before he turned to look at his remaining siblings and then looked at the girls opposite him.

"Why would he take Erin with him and where would he take her" asked a now very concerned Evie, as she looked at the Mikealsons woundering why their brother would take her best friend with him,

"We think Kol might have taken Erin with him because he is in love with her or he is trying to protect her from something" replied Finn to Everlyn's question, while he looked at her with pitty that his family was responsible for this inccident,

"What could he possibly be trying to protect her from in Mystic Falls" asked Ivy pretending to be concerned about Erin,

"We think he is trying to protect her from Klaus here, some of the injuries that Erin has sustained were caused by Klaus, we are going to go and try and find them, if hear or find anything then you will be the first to know both of you" replied Rebekah, sort of telling them the truth of what happened to Erin and why she seemed to have so many injuries since the ball.

A few miles away from Mystic Falls near the town of Mckinley, a dark blue Range Rover went over the speed limit and was being chaced by the poilce, when the poilce pulled the range rover over, and went up to the car, the driver side of the window opened and Kol Mikealson was revealed to be the driver with a young girl with long black hair in the passenager seat, when he was asked to open the boot of the car, the police found four cases in there, two of which said Erin on them and the others said Kol, then the poilce man walked back up to Kol looked him over and looked at his passenager and the looked back at him,

"Where are you heading sir and who is your passenger" asked the police man, taking a look at the diving licance that Kol had given his partner,

"We're heading to Warren, about 70 miles from here, and this is my girlfriend Erin, now can we getting going we have a schedule to keep to" replied Kol answering the poilce mans questions, the poilce man gave his lience back to him and allowed them to carry on with their journey, Kol and Erin had being traveling most of the day, he stopped off at a gas station to get some fuel along with something to eat and drink, when he got back in the car Erin was still asleep. he lent down to her and kissed her on the head knowning that she hadn't woke up because of the injury she had sustained when he encounted a hybrid that Klaus had created while trying to get her out of there, then once again he lent down this time whispering something in her ear, he whispered

"our road trip is almost over, my darling" then he got out of the car, went round the front and pick up Erin bridal style and then he gave the car keys to a man who got the cases out of the boot put them on a trolley type thing and then he closed the boot and gave the keys to someone else who tookt he car around the back and parked it for him, the man with the trolley followed Kol with Erin into the hotel, when Kol got to the reception, he asked for a room for two, the women at the reception gave him the key to the penthouse and the man with the trollier followed him to the penthouse where he put the cases in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

When Erin woke up she was lying on a bed in the middle of a big room, she sat up and looked around and then got off the bed and walked towards the double sliding doors, when she went through the doors, she saw Kol sitting on the sofa watching what looked like either CSI Miami or Criminal Minds, it was one of is favourite shows to watch, she crept up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped and turned around quickly, when he realised it was Erin he got up and walked behind her, there he put his hands over her eyes and whispered,

"I have something for you, trust me you will like it" he whispered in her ear,

then she let him lead her to the next room, when he lifted his hands from her eyes, there was a bag on the chair, she looked at him and then went over to the bag and pulled out a long white dress and a pair of white healed boots, then he came up to her and lent down on one knee, Erin smiled as she knew what he was going to say,

"Erin Johnson, i love you, you are carrying our child, so would you do me the honour of being my wife in holy matrimony" Kol asked her, smiling a kind of worried smile with the look of hope and eagerness on his face, then she knelt down to be at the same level as him, she hugged him and at the same time whispered something in his ear,

"Kol Mikealson, our child is a girl and it would be an honour to be your wife, i will love you until the day i die" she replied knowing that Kol would be happy that she said yes and even happy now he knows what gender their child would be,

then he reached behind him and got a folder, and presented it to her and looking at her stomach, it looked like she was nine months pregnant when she was only three months, she opened the folder and inside was a picture of a house in Warren,

"There we can be happy with our daughter and be in peace where no one knows where we are and on one there knows who we are" said Kol helping up his future wife, they went back into the livivng room area and sat on the sofa together as though they were already married,

"So, any idea's what to call our daughter?" asked Kol looking at Erin and then hugging her, she looked at him and smiled

"I was thinking Ashley Rebekah Mikealson, Ashley in honour of her mother, Rebekah in honour of her only aunt and Mikealson in honour of her loving father" replied Erin smiling and trying not to laugh at Kol's facial expression, after a while he replied

"You have thought about this haven't you, well i like it and she will be unquie as she will be a hybrid" said Kol still cuddling Erin, "She will be part human from your side and part vampire from my side, and i think she will look like you with vampire powers and human weaknesses" added Kol picturing what Ashley could look like when she is older, then he let Erin go to bed as she was tired and that he knew that she was due soon as a hybrid pregnancy is three times faster as a human pregnancy. he was also looking forward to the future he had with Erin and his daughter Ashley living in Warren as a family.


	14. Chapter 14

Just over a decade later, Erin and Kol where happily living in Warren with their daughter Ashley, Erin being a full time mother and house wife, Kol worked as a locol Gem trader, the shop owner, where as their eleven year old daughter Ashley had just started at the local high school,

On One Tuesday, when Ashley was at school, a letter came through the letter box adressed to Erin, at the exact sametime, an anomous caller phoned the house phone, the caller was Evie, Erin's best friend, she sounded terrified and was asking for help, the letter Erin had received angered her, th letter said,

"Erin, i have Everlyn, if you want her back alive, come to McKinley park house, with Kol, see you soon, love Klaus"

After hearing Erin read the letter she had received from Klaus, Kol went to their neighbour and asked if the could look after Ashley when she came back from school, the neighbour agreed thanks to Kol using his power to compel people to do as he wished, and Kol with Erin head to McKinley to help Evie.

When they got to McKinley, Erin's mobile started to ring with the caller ID being Evie, she put the phone on load speaker then pressed the green answer button,

"If you want Evie back Erin then come to the park house alone, without my brother, see you there love" said a deep voice on the other side, then hung up, Kol looked at Erin, knowning who it was speaking on the phone,

"It was Klaus one the phone" said a really furious Kol, concerned at the look of his wifes facial expression and worried at what she was thinking, as well as what Ashley was doing and what Klaus was planning to do,

Then she left the car and headed towards the park house as she was instructed to do, when she got their she saw her best friend Evie, the walked up to each other where Evie hugged Erinain relief that she had come and that she was okey after eleven odd years since she dissapeared, as they hugged Evie whispered

"It's a trap, Klaus is after you, to get revenge on Kol" she whispered in Erin's ear, before walking towards the place, Evie had come from, where as Evie walked to the bus stop as she was instructed to do by Klaus.


	15. Chapter 15

When Erin got to the place, Evie came from, she couldn't she Klaus anywhere, she looked all around her, then when she was about to turn back to where Kol was she was grabbed from behind, that person put their hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help, this mysterious person put their mouth to her ear

"Hello love" said the voice behind her, it was the same voice on the phone earlier, she knew who it was, it was Klaus, he lead her to his car and put her in the back seat, putting duck tape around her hands, and over her mouth, she looked at him with fearat what he was going to do with her, and what he would do if he found out that she had a daughter, he smiled at her, an evil smiled like he was planning something,

"Now love, stay here while i finish off some buisness with my brother Kol and your friend Evie" he slammed car door shut and with a heavy breeze he was gone, nowhere in sight, nowhere to be seen, Evie was now walking towards Kol, who she had waved at to let him know that she was there, Kol began walking towards her concerned at the where abouts of Erilina, then suddenly Klaus appeared in front of her, then she felt a sharp pain go through her right side just below the ribcage, then she fell to the floor in a pool of her own blood and Klaus was gone, Kol got to her as quick as he could, knowning that Erin would never forgive him if he didn't help Evie, when he got to her he picked her up and carried her to Erin's car, putting her in the back seats and making sure she was still alive, he felt her pulse and then gave her some of his blood, knowing it would heal her wounds quicker, when she woke up she looked at him with fear, he smiled at her happy she was awake at last

"What are you?" she asked an extremely fearful as to be with another Mikealson after being aducted by one a few days ago,

"I'm an original vampire and yes Erin does know" replied Kol answering her question while trying to calm her down and reasure her that he wasn't going to do anything to her but help,

"Why did you give me your blood?" she asked curisously hoping she wouldn't get some daft answer, as she knew what Kol was like,

"To heal your wounds coursed by Klaus, if i didn't Erin would never forgive me, oh don't die with my blood in your system" replied Kol trying not to laugh at her expression, and starting up the car so they could follow Klaus and get back Erin,

"What happens if i die with your blood in my system" Evie asked knowning she was probably asking a daft question, exspecially since she was asking a original vampire,

"If you die with my blood or any vampire blood in your system then you will come back to life in transistion to become a newborn vampire" replied Kol, just noticing what car was in front of them as they stopped at the red light, Klaus had just made it passed before the light turned to red, Kol was debating weather to skip the light and continue following his brother as he knew the odds of finding Erin if Klaus got away, Evie just looked on not knowing what to say or do.


	16. Chapter 16

When Klaus had gotten away from Kol and Evie with his hostage Erin, he took her to an abandoned mansion to the north of Mystic Falls, when they got their, Klaus opened the car door to the back seats and roughly pulled Erin out of the car, he kept hold of her so that she didn't try and run from him as Evie had done when he took her to a simular place to this one, when Erin refused to move, Klaus didn't argue with her, he just picked her up and put her over his shoulder, he took her in to the house and put her in the living room area, Erin looked at him, but not with fear as she may have done some years prior,

"What do you want with me Klaus" she asked not afraid to speak her mind or fight back against him, he looked at her for a few moments, before walking out the room and to get something and then came back in with a chair, he put the chair down and sat on it looking at Erin as if he was thinking of an answer to her question,

"I need your help, Erin, it has nothing to do with the fact you chose my brother Kol over me in the past, in fact this is my way of getting revenge on Kol for what he did a couple of hundred years ago" replied Klaus trying to reasure Erin that it had nothing to do with what happened between the three of them in the past. she just looked at him confused as Kol had never mentioned what happened between the two of them in the past.

"If this has nothing to do with me then why did aduct me and impale my best friend" replied Erin trying to distract Klaus from what he was doing, so that he would not be try and plan the way he was going to get revenge,

"Well i have you because i know that Kol will come for you sooner rather than later and i impaled Evie to distract him so i could get away with you,

Suddenly the front door to the house opened, there was a whoosh of wind and Klaus was gone, he went to the front door to see why it came open like it did, then when he went back to where Erin was, she had a shock, she had dissapeared, Klaus looked around the room for her but could find her, then he heard a familiar voice, from behind him

"Long time, brother" said the voice, when Klaus turned around, he saw the sights of his brother Kol, he was a little surprise that Kol found where he was keeping Erin so fast,

"Well you found her quicker that i expected, but i do have one question for you before we get on with our buisness" replied Klaus staring at his brother, like he was going to do something to him, now that he knew Erin or Evie were in the room with them,

"And what would the question be Klaus?" asked Kol, expecting it to be something like, why did you take her away or why didn't you stay in contact,

"Why didn't you turn Erin in to a vampire" asked Klaus answering Kol's question, Kol looked at him woundering why he wanted to know something like that, when he met eyes with Klaus, Klaus was smiling his evil smile, like he was planning on do something to even one of the girls, then Kol said something to Klaus

"I didn't turn her, because she didn't want to become a vampire, i respect what she wants, Klaus, which is probably more than i would say for you, if she chose you, you would have turned her that night" replied Kol answering Klaus's question and mocking him at the same time, then Klaus launched himself at Kol, Kol fell on the floor while Klaus continued to attack him, when he turned around towards the door that lead to the hall he saw Erin being held back by Evie, Evie was trying to pull her away, and get her out of the way of Klaus and Kol, now that she knew they were original vampires. then suddenly, Klaus appeared in front on the girls, putting Erin back over his shoulder and grabbing Evie, taking them back into the living room, Kol was just getting up off the floor, Klaus pushed Evie towards Kol, Kol reacted quickly catching her so she didn't get hurt,

"Give her back brother" shouted Kol at Klaus wanting Erin back, and knowing that there was a possible chance that Klaus was going to do something to her, Klaus took Erin down from his shoulder and let her stand up, he turned her to face Kol, then he bit his arm until it started to bleed and then put his arm over her mouth until she swollowed, then he looked over at Kol and Evie, Kol looking like he was about to attack, while Evie looking like she was remembering something,

"Now brother what are you going to do now?, i have Erin, who has my blood in her system" said Klaus with one of his arms around Erin's neck and the his free hand on her face, Erin smiled at Kol,

"it worked" said Erin looking over at Kol and Evie, Klaus just looked at her and then at Kol and Evie,

"What has worked" shouted Klaus demanding to know what they were on about,

"I inticepated that you would force feed Erin your blood, so earlier before we left to go to Mckinley, Erin drank my blood at her own course, knowing that if you did do that then kill her she would still be sired to my bloodline" replied Kol, in a fit of rage Klaus twisted Erin's neck so far around, and by the time he stopped twisting her neck, there was a loud snapping noise, Klaus had snapped Erin's neck, Evie looked on in horror as Erin's body fell to the floor in a jelly like slump,

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo" shouted Kol as Klaus dissapeared into the air, Kol and Evie ran towards Erin, both knowing that she was already dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Now that Everlyn and Kol were sitting on the floor next to Erilina, they spoke to her, well Kol had tears streaming down is face

"Erilina, remember when we first met at the ball, when i stood behind you and you didn't realise untill i cleared my throat, how you introduced yourself with a smile on your face and trying to not blush, when we danced together" said Kol smiling but at the same time wipeing away his tears, then he looked at Everlyn, she was trying to think what to say, but she had hold of Erilina's hand,

"Remember, when we first met, Irina being her normal self, trying to show off, you being the darkest girl in the school, not afraid to be who you were and me just being me, you were nice to me when everyone else ignored me, but took noticed of Irina, you did the oppersite making me feel welcome here in Mystic Falls" said Everlyn remembering when she first me Erilina and the became friends, then there was a creeking noise it was Irina, she had tracked Everlyn's mobile to the abounded house,

"Erilina, remember Ashley, how she has your looks, kindness, fairness and loving heart, where as she has my strength, speed hearing, and unpredictableness, remember what she looks like, her long black hair with pink and blue streaks, her big sea blue eyes, her sweet smile, her cute laugh or giggle when she finds something funny, the puppy dog eyes she does when she knows she has done something wrong" Kol said smiling and laughing at what his daughter was like, Irina was now sitting next Everlyn trying to stop her from crying, showing a side of herself that nobody had seen before her caring and loving side, then she looked at Kol woundering who Ashley was, as well as trying to figure out what to say to Erilina,

"Erilina remember the camping trip we went on, you, Everlyn and me, we went to the fields just outside of Mystic Falls, we all had different colour sleeping bags, you brought a portable dvd/cd player and we had snacks, drinks and mini BQ, we all had our seprate little rooms, with the sleeping bags and airbeds and a little blown up side table with a little lamp, remember when it poured down with rain and the tent flooded because we are the bottom of a hill" said Irina still holding on to Everlyn and hugging her,

"Erilina remember your family, your parents and pets, anything to do with your family, how it was before you dissapeared" said a voice from behind Kol, Kol turned around as quick as a flash to see Finn, Finn was trying to help the group with Erilina by telling her to remember thing in the past, the Rebekah came and sat next to Kol, whispering something in his ear,

"She is the best sister in law, she will do well as a vampire, i have brought Ashley here, Klaus is on his way to Warren to take her" she whispered, then grab hold of Kols hand and Erilina's and then she started to think what to say,

"Erilina remember all the happy memories, weather it was when you met my brother, when you brought Ashley into this world, when you married my brother and became part of this family, when you fought back against Klaus to protect those you love" said Rebekah, the remain four Mikaelsons now at around Erin, Elijah with Evie and Izy, where as Kol, Rebekah and Finn the oppersite side of her, when suddenly she opened her eyes, frightening Evie and Irina, Rebekah reached it to her bag and got a blood bag for Erin so she could complete her transformation in to the new vampire of Mystic Falls and the Mikaelson family


End file.
